star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luminara Unduli
Her lightsaber skills are impressive. In battle, her movements are focused and accurate. All my brothers and sisters, but only with common ones, such as Luminara Unduli, do you intuitively unite ” - Quinlan Vos about Luminara skills (source) Luminara Unduli is a Mirialan woman who has lived in the Galactic Republic in recent years, a Jedi Master and Senior Jedi General. She was an important assistant to the Jedi Council, Advisor to the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate. During the Clone Wars, she fought along with her last Padawan, Barriss Offee. A Luminar master could be a gesture rather than a wise one. To determine the steps of the enemy before the start of the battle. Luminara respects Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoku for their outstanding skills, but considers them reckless. Obianakin This is an article about a character. You can help Wookieepedia by expanding it. (Source) Contents Expand Biography Edit Early life Luminara Unduli was in the Jedi Order in the final years of the Galactic Republic. She received the title of Jedi Master 10 more years before the Clone Wars. Palatin did not order Anakin Skywalker to be admitted to the Jedi Council; Luminar would take the place of the young Jedi. Barriss Offy. After the battle, they fight as a whole, complementing the fighting qualities of each other. Unduli was a humanoid girl from the planet Mirial. Her lower lip was decorated with a tattoo of an intricate chain of black diamonds. This tattoo symbolized the physical discipline of Luminara. Her eyes have a deep blue color, contrasting with an olive skin tone. Prior to the outbreak of the bloody Clone Wars, Lunir and her apprentice Barriss Offy, along with the knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and the young Anakic skywalker, were sent across a politically neutral planet. The mission must be set up so that the separatists oppose the people of the planet. During this mission, the Unduli affirmed diplomatic skills and keen intelligence. The Clone Wars Lvvvk Luminara on Kashyyyk Lunira fought along with the Jedi and ended up in a small number of Jedi survivors. Barris to the Iluma Crystal Caves to complete the learning process. At this point concentrated Great Strength Barriss Offy assembled her own lightsaber. But the invisible droids attacking the Ilumite Jedi Temple interfered with the final test. Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee used forces capable of destroying most of the droids, but an unforeseen problem arose: droids installed mines throughout the Temple, which eventually destroyed the center of concentration of forces on Ilum. They have already been saved from death. They had to focus on all the internal forces in order to keep the stones and boulders falling on them. I felt that he was in danger, and Ilum sent the grand master Yoda himself, and eventually saved them. The Clone Wars is rightfully considered the military hero of the Republic. A native of Mirial also served as a military physician at the New Holstis base. Death Edit Luminaradeath The death of unduli At the end of the war, Luminara and the master Quinlan Vos were sent to Kashyyyk. Unfortunately, during the operation on Kashik, the execution of “order 66” was started, and Luminara was killed by her own clone troopers. However, Quinlan managed to escape from imminent death and hide in the endless forests of Kashyyyk. Skills Edit Luminara CN Luminara is the master of Form III: Soresu. Luminara had special powers that few Jedi could boast of. It was said that she was one of the strongest members of the Order. Luminara prefers the third form to fight without battles of enemies, to fight insatiable. She was not only well trained in lightsaber combat, but also possessed tremendous flexibility and plasticity, which allowed her to overcome dangers such as gunshots or shots. The training made her a weapon, acting in battle at an inappropriate speed and struggling, hitting enemies and unexpectedly powerful attacks. In battle, she looked like a “snake man”, like an acrobat. Behind the Scenes Edit Luminara oia Mary Oiaia during the shooting of the Battle of Geonosis Luminaru Unduli played Mary Oiaia in